There are a wide variety of portable wireless communication devices. Many portable wireless communication devices have applications that can accommodate a variety of data files. Most portable wireless communication devices, however, have a limited amount internal memory for storing those data files. When the portable wireless communication device's internal storage is at or near its capacity, users typically transfer or delete data file(s) from the portable wireless communication device. Typically only one data file may be transferred from the portable wireless communication device at a time. Usually, a file transfer must occur when the portable wireless communication device is physically connected or in close proximity to an external storage means.
What is needed is a system and/or method that allows a portable wireless communication device user to transfer multiple data files via a wireless communication network to an external storage device.